republica_de_fluviafandomcom-20200214-history
Guerras Civiles
Alexei Alex Yakovlev, 23 años. Vaska Viktorov, 27 años. Bronislav Fyodorov, ataman ''de la villa. 41 años. Allochka Antonov, esposa de Bronislav, 29 años. Daniil hijo de Bronislav, 24 años, peleando en la guerra con Suecia. Pedro ''El Grande, 33 años, zar de todas las rusias. Pavel Alekseev, 30 años, cazarrecompensas del zar. Ludmila Sokolov, 24 años. Sokol Tchaikovsky, 41, padre de Ludmila. Elvira Matveev, 39, mamá de Ludmila. Gavriil Antonov, 27, siervo fugitivo. En 1705 Alexei Alex Yakovlev es un cosaco que vive en Groyarsk un pequeño asentamiento a orillas del rio Don en Rusia. Un día, mientras pesca en el rio, un hombre aparece con un cuchillo, amenazandoló por detras y le dice que le entregue el caballo o lo va a matar. Alexei logra sacarselo de encima y le coloca su shashka ''en el cuello. Cuando está a punto de matarlo, aparecen tres jinetes, Bronislav Utkin, Borya Popov y Vladilen Yakovlev, quienes le dicen que es un siervo fugitivo y que ellos son cazarrecompensas del zar y que tienen que llevarlo con su amo para que pague sus impuestos y sea castigado. Alex le dice que están en territorio cosaco y no tienen autoridad. Borya le dice que que Pedro es señor de todas las rusias y ellos son súbditos suyos y que más vale que lo entregue y sufrirá las consecuencias. Alex levanta a Gavriil y el sable, pero lo tira contra Bronislav, matándolo. Alex corre hacia Vladilen, saltando sobre su caballo y usándolo como escudo para zafar del sabre de Borya. Le roba el arma y le dispara a Borya, matándolo. Se baja del caballo y va hacia Gavriil, quien le pide por su vida. Él le dice que no va a matarlo, aunque se lo merecería por querer robarle. Los dos se presentan y van a Groyarsk a vender los caballos de los cazarrecompensas a Terentiy Fedorov, un comerciante local. Con la plata de los caballos vendidos van a la taberna local y beben vodka juntos. Gavrill le cuenta su historia y su sufrimiento y como el zar Pedro cada vez es peor. Alex le dice que sabe eso, porque muchos siervos han venido a estas tierras, lo que ha causado muchos problemas por las tierras (el mismo dice que son un problema) y que los cosacos están siendo perseguidos. Se despiden, pero Gavrill dice que no tiene donde quedarse y que, en cierto punto, le debe su vida a él. Alex le dice si escapó de la servidumbre para convertirse en esclavo suyo y él le dice que no, pero no tiene a donde ir. Ambos pasan la noche en un establo y le dice que va a tener que luchar por su propio alimento. Al día siguiente, Alex y Gavriil van hasta el bosque donde se encuentran con Vaska Viktorov, mejor amigo de Alex. Entre los dos le enseñan a Gavrill a disparar y como usar un sable. Mientras están ahí, escuchan gritos y un murmullo creciente. Los tres se asoman y ven a un grupo de personas siendo llevadas cautivas por unos cazarrecompensas. Gavriil le pide que los ayude, que son siervos como él. Los dos dudan, pero él les dice que no tienen derecho a estar en sus tierras. Los tres toman los sables y pistolas y atacan a los cazarrecompensas, matando a todos salvo uno que escapa en su caballo. Llevan a los siervos al asentamiento donde viven y son aclamados por los ciervos. Un granjero, Sokol Tchaikovsky, les agradece por haber traído sana y salva a su esposa Elvira y los invita a comer con ellos en agradecimiento. Alex conoce a Ludmila, hija de Sokol, con quien habla mientras prepara a su caballo. Él le pregunta si sabe montar y ella le dice que es la mejor, pero que perdió su caballo mientras escapaba. Él decide darle uno de los capturados de los cazarrecompensas y juntos galopan por los paramos, conversando. Ludmila le cuenta su historia y Alex la suya. Ambos comparten unos momentos a la luz de la luna y se besan antes de irse. El soldado que se salvó, Artyom Naumov, llega a '''Navereretsk', centro de operaciones de los cazarrecompensas. Allí se habla con Pavel Alekseev, enviado del zar y le cuenta que fueron masacrados por tres cosacos. Sus consejeros le dicen que ya es la segunda matanza que ocurre. Le dice a sus oficiales que preparen los soldados para realizar una expedición al asentamiento. Pavel Alexseev llega a Groyarsk y ve que Terentiy Fedorov tiene caballos que pertenecen a su regimiento y le pregunta de donde los sacó. Él le señala a Alex, diciendo que él los consiguió después de matar a unos cazarrecompensas. Pavel le agradece, pero lo manda a matar por cometer el delito de venderlos y roba sus riquezas. Los cazarrecompensas llegan al establo donde vive Alex y dicen que van a detenerlo. Él está dispuesto a ir, cuando aparece Vaska, quien los golpea hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Gavriil aparece y le da un caballo, diciendo que escape. Alex corre, perseguido por un par de cazarrecompensas, contra los cuales pelea montando su caballo y los mata, aunque es herido por un sable en la pierna. Los soldados regresan diciendo que Alex escapó y Pavel se reune con Bronislav Fyodorov, ataman ''de la villa, quien le dice que Alex no representa a todos los cosacos y que solamente es un bandido y el promete que jamás vuelva a pasar. Pavel dice que tiene razón, pero que el único capaz de poner paz es él. Entonces, agarra a cuatro cosacos y los ahorca en el centro de la villa antes de irse y dice que la próxima será peor. Gavriil conoce a Allochka Antonov, esposa del ''ataman, ''de quien se enamora perdidamente. Ambos se ven a los ojos y sonríen y él le pregunta a Vaska quien es, quien le responde diciéndole que es imposible. En el asentamiento, Alex es cuidado por Ludmila, ayudándolo a recuperarse y poder caminar de nuevo. Gavriil lega y le cuenta lo que sucedió, lo que enfurece a Alex. Él dice que tiene que hablar con el ''ataman ''y los demás, por lo que le pide él que vaya y convoque a una ''Asamblea Común ''para poder hablar. Ludmila le dice que no vaya, que tiene miedo de que le pueda pasar algo. Ella le pide ir con él. En Groyarsk, los cosacos se reúnen en la asamblea. Bronislav le dice como puede defenderse de ser acusado de asesinato y desobediencia. Alex dice como puede ser desobediencia si es un cosaco en tierra cosaca, libre de las leyes imperiales. Además, el se defendió ante un ataque y ayudó a una persona que lo necesitaba. Dice que no pueden permitir que agentes del zar deambulen libremente por su territorio y que si los siervos decidieron vivir allí, entonces debían ser tratados como hombres libres, igual que ellos, escapando de la tiranía de Pedro y que ellos no deberían entregarlos a las autoridades imperiales. Todos están de acuerdo con él y lo ovacionan. Bronislav dice que no puede permitir que empiecen una rebelión contra el imperio y Vaska dice que, entonces, quizás otro debería ser ''ataman. ''Los cosacos votan y lo eligen a Alex. Él se para en medio de todos y agradece semejante honor y dice que todo lo que vayan a hacer de ahora en más va a ser decisión de todos. Entonces, dice que lo primero que quiere decidir es algo. Entra junto con Ludmila al salón y la presenta ante todos, pidiendo su aprobación para casarse con ella. Todos aceptan y ambos se besan. Alex y Ludmila se casan. ''Cossack marriage is a complex ritual, accompanied by songs, dances and performances. A bridegroom arrives on horseback and takes his bride to the church, followed by a marriage train. After the wedding all present would adjourn to the bridegroom's house. There, The parents would bless the couple, break a loaf of bread above their heads, and sprinkle them with wheat, nuts, sweets and hops. The bride's hair would then be unbraided according to traditional rites. Alex reparte las tierras equitativamente entre los cosacos y se reserva una buena pieza para él y sus amigos, al igual que una tierra libre para Gavriil, diciéndole que ya no tiene que servirle, sino que son amigos. Organiza partidas donde junto con otros cosacos cazan a los enviados del zar y recuperan a los siervos que son capturados. Algunos llegan hasta Groyarsk, buscando a Alex en nombre del zar, pero estos son devueltos atados a caballos y desnudos. Gavriil y Allochka mantienen una relación secreta, gracias a que su marido está de viaje. En Navereretsk, Pavel Alekseev ve reporte tras reporte de sus cazarrecompensas siendo asesinados y de no recuperar ningún siervo. Entonces, aparece Borislav, diciendo que Alex controla a todos los cosacos y que lo mejor que pueden hacer es enviar tropas a Groyarsk y hacer que se rindan. Él le dice que tienen que destruir a Alex y la puta sierva de su mujer. Pavel le pregunta por Ludmila y Borislav le dice que la trajo del asentamiento siervo. Pavel sonríe. Borislav regresa a casa y encuentra a su esposa, quien le pregunta donde se fue. Él le dice que a recuperar lo que perdieron y le dice que pronto todo va a volver a la normalidad y que Alex va a tener lo que se merece. Ella le dice que él solo está luchando por el bien común, como él solía hacerlo en el pasado. Él le dice que los tiempos están cambiando y que deben ajustarse a ellos para sobrevivir, que no pueden luchar contra el imperio. Ella se enoja y está a punto de irse, pero Borislav la golpea hasta dejarla inconsciente. Gavriil se encuentra con Allochka, golpeada. Va hasta la casa de Borislav y lo enfrenta, peleando a muerte. Antes de morir, este le dice que le diga a Alex que él le mandá el regalo del asentamiento. Gavrill sale corriendo, hacía donde está Alex. En el asentamiento, mientras todos están cosechando y viviendo su vida normal, soldados de Pavel aparecen y rodean todo. Comienzan a prender fuego las casas, matan a los animales y masacran a la población, incluyendo a los papás de Ludmila. Alex, Gavriil, Ludmila y Vaska van al asentamiento a ver lo sucedido. Ludmila llora la muerte de sus papás y está destruida. Alex convoca a una ''Asamblea Común ''donde les dice a todos lo sucedido y su intención de luchar contra las tropas de Pavel, solo si ellos están de acuerdo. Ellos dicen que no tienen suficiente fuerza y que van a necesitar a todos los cosacos para hacerlo. Gavriil y Allochka se casan en una gran fiesta y Alex y Ludmila tienen sexo antes de que él, Vaska y Gavriil se vayan. Los tres van a Blagonyev, Samalovka y Samaryevsk para hablar con los ''atamanes ''de esas ciudades (Vlasi Naumov, Arkadiy Mikhailov e Irinei Polzin), con quien tiene que convencerlos de unirse a su causa, explicándoles lo que pretende, mantener la independencia de sus tierras y no depender del poder del zar ni de sus soldados. Se organizan incursiones para robar armamento, caballos y demás de las ciudades fronterizas, hasta que reúnen un ejercito de 2.000 jinetes para luchar, junto con muchos siervos de esas ciudades que se unen a la causa buscando un futuro mejor y más prospero y el fin de la servidumbre en todo el imperio. Marchan hacia Navereretsk donde tiene lugar una batalla entre ellos y los defensores de la ciudad. Los cosacos vencen y entran en la ciudad, saqueando y destruyendo todo, hasta que encuentran a Pavel. Él habla con Alex, diciendo que por fin conoce a su enemigo. Le dice que, después de esto, ya no hay vuelta atrás: los cosacos están en rebelión abierta y son enemigos del zar y del Imperio Ruso. Él le dice que comprende perfectamente, pero que los cosacos prefieren morir defendiendo su libertad que arrodillarse frente al poder imperial. Pavel le dice que no podrán triunfar y él dice "eso lo veremos". Lo ahorcan y queman la ciudad antes de marcharse. ☀https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ataman En San Petersburgo, Pedro se entera de la llamada ''Rebelión Yakovlev ''en tierras cosacas y él dice que manden un regimiento de 10.000 soldados bien equipados al lugar del conflicto, diciendo que tienen que terminar esto rápido para continuar la guerra con Suecia. Uno de los generales enviados es Daniil, quien va a buscar venganza contra quienes mataron a su padre. Él promete traer a Alex encadenado hasta San Petersburgo. De regreso a Groyarsk, Alex se encuentra con Ludmila quien le dice como salió todo. Él le dice que la guerra está por comenzar y que se enfrentarán a soldados más poderosos que simples cazarrecompensas, pero que va a valer la pena para todos ellos. Ludmila le dice "y para el pequeño Lyov". Alex sonrie y le pregunta sí es un varón y ella dice "no lo sé. Pero lo siento". Alex se agacha y le besa la panza diciendo "te prometo que vas a ver un mundo libre cuando nazcas". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Cossacks#15th.E2.80.9317th_centuries https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_the_Great#Great_Northern_War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulavin_Rebellion https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ataman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donets https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_River_(Russia) http://www.kronoskaf.com/syw/index.php?title=Don_Cossacks